Rhys
Rhys is an original character in Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. He serves as one of the two playable protagonists alongside Fiona. Character Rhys has worked for Hyperion for many years together with his friends Vaughn and Yvette. He had a girlfriend named Stacey, but they broke up. His goal is to become like his idol Handsome Jack and run Hyperion. He always likes to be the center of attention, but he has an understanding mind about his position as an Hyperion employee to Pandorians that sees him as a supporter to Handsome Jack´s havoc on Pandora. Tales from the Borderlands "Zer0 Sum" "Atlas Mugged" "Catch A Ride" "Escape Plan Bravo" "The Vault of the Traveler" Killed Victims * Thousands of Hyperion employees (Caused) * Numerous accounts of bandits * Numerous accounts of skags * Rakk hive * Gary (Indirectly Caused) (Determinant) * Yvette (Determinant) * Handsome Jack (AI) (Determinant) Weapons * Hyperion JR4000 stun baton Relationships Sasha Rhys relationship with Sasha could be good depending on your choices. Initially, Sasha dislikes Rhys because he works for Hyperion. Depending on the choices made, she can become more open and friendly with Rhys after they become separated from Fiona and Vaughn in Zer0 Sum. During their time in the Dome, depending on the player's in-game choices, Rhys can show a romantic interest in her or just stick to being friends with her. Although he may anger her if he trusted Jack, who slaps her behind. In spite of this, Sasha and Rhys become much closer, regardless of Rhys' working for Hyperion. They also share a hug when reunited in The Vault of the Traveler if Rhys chose to reject Hyperion in Escape Plan Bravo. At the end of the game, depending on the player's choices on Rhys and Fiona's decisions, Rhys can admit to liking Sasha and get Fiona's approval of their relationship or Fiona can tell Rhys to stay away from Sasha. Sasha is one of the determinate love interest for Rhys, the other being Fiona. Towards the end of Episode 5, Fiona asks Rhys if he likes Sasha. Determinatly Rhys can reply saying that he indeed likes Sasha in a romantic way. Throughout the story, there are many clear and obvious references that created a romantic relationship building between Rhys and Sasha. Fiona Rhys relationship with Fiona is not heavily shown but they seem to initally (to some extent) dislike each other due to Rhys being a part of Hyperion and Fiona being a Con Artist on Pandora, as well as both of them being on opposite ends of the "Vault Key" scam. Throughout the series the two can potentially be seen becoming closer, with Fiona ignoring Rhys' Hyperion status and calling him her friend and Rhys placing his faith in Fiona (both determinant). Presently, however, they seem to despise one another immensely, with Fiona going as far as to physically hurt him. The reason for this was because of Rhys keeping Handsome Jack a secret for so long. After telling their tales, Rhys and Fiona become friends once more. Rhys can place his trust in Fiona and determinately admit he has feelings for Sasha, or even hint that he has feelings for "somebody else"; It's heavily implied he's referring to Fiona due to his facial expression towards her. Nevertheless, they will enter the Vault together and talk about their past, present and future, and try and open the Vault Treasure between them, only to be teleported away. What happened to them next is unknown, but possibly they found the true treasure of the Vault of the Traveler. Fiona is one of the determinate love interest for Rhys, the other being Sasha. Towards the end of Episode 5, Fiona asks Rhys if he likes Sasha. Rhys can determinatly reply saying that he is "Interested in someone else." The hint towards who the someone else is never said, but can clearly be seen that it is direct towards Fiona, as Rhys was smiling at her when he said it. Rhys and Fiona's romantic relationship was never shown as often as Rhys and Sasha's, but throughout the story small hints of romance dropped between Rhys and Fiona. Vaughn Rhys is Vaughn's best friend and a fellow co-worker. They can be on good terms, although Rhys can determinantly sell him out. Vaughn also sells him out, although it's currently unknown if he'd have gone through with it. You may partake in a brofist with him if you chose to. Handsome Jack Rhys is a big fan of Handsome Jack and wanted to become just like him. Jack spat on Rhys one time when he was alive. It is unclear what Handsome Jack and Rhys relationship is. He did call him a `real winner´. But he also said that Rhys was just a `pitiful little code monkey´ meaning he is unable to follow in Jacks footsteps. Also near the end of episode 5 Rhys is asked by Fiona if he likes Sasha. Rhys can determinately reply "I'm interested in someone else". It isn't specified who it is but depending on whether Rhys crushed AI Jack at the start of episode 5 it could be a hint of it being Handsome Jack due to his idolisation of the man. If he player continues to be respectful of Jack and accepting offers of friendship at the end of episode 4 he gives Rhys a chance to rule Hyperion. If Rhys accepts he takes over Helios and announces to everyone that Rhys is the president of Hyperion and tells Rhys that Pandora, Elpis, and Helios are just he start of their reign. The similarities between Jack and Rhys are lampshaded constantly by Jack throughout the series. Yvette Rhys and Yvette were good friends and helped each other, be it lunch or rising the ladders of Hyperion, When Rhys and Vaughn are on Pandora she sends Loader Bot to defend them, but as it turned out she was helping Vasquez in tracking them down. Their relationship can either be completeley severed as Rhys can leave her to die on Hyperion or let her fall into space. If Rhys forgives and saves her she makes up for it by helping him and she remains loyal to him afterwards. Cassius Leclemaine Rhys relationship with Cassius is quite stable. When he heard that Rhys was in charge of the Atlas corporation, he was more then glad to help him with the rebuildment. Zer0 Rhys and Zer0´s friendship is quite stable depending on the player´s choices. Rhys seems to admire Zer0 quite a bit, and seems quite excited at the prospect of working with them. Loader Bot Their relationship is highly determinant, He follows Rhys orders because it is what he was made for. When he later shows up he can be either happy or not too happy of seeing Rhys. In episode two his behavior towards Rhys is determinant, if Rhys didn't blow him up he will treat Rhys as a very good friend, even partaking in a brofist, but if Rhys blew him up, he will constantly take opportunities to emotionally and physically hurt Rhys in a passive aggressive manner. In episode 3 Rhys may have the option to befriend Loader Bot again. Gortys Rhys and Gortys get along well and they like each other no matter what, in Escape Plan Bravo, Rhys (disguised as Vasquez) can choose to insult Gortys by calling her a stupid robot. Gortys would initially feel hurt, but after the guard leaves, Rhys apologizes to her and Gortys easily forgives him. Hugo Vasquez Rhys and Vasquez were enemies from the very beginning. Trivia * He is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voices Joel in The Last of Us (Ashley Jonhson, who also voices Ellie in The Last of Us, is Gortys' voice actor), Snow Villiers in the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy, Delsin Rowe in InFamous: Second Son (Laura Bailey, who also voices Serah Farron and Abigail "Fetch" Walker in the respective games is Fiona's voice actor). * In the E3 trailer, he is voiced by Sam Witwer. * As of now, Tales From The Borderlands is the only Telltale game to have determinant romance options. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Category:Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Alive